Tora Yamamura
"The aspect of a leader's perfection." - Achrones150 | image = | name = | kanji = 山村虎 | romanji = Yamamura Tora | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = "42" | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = --- | unusual features = --- | affiliation = Soul Society, Yamamura Noble Family | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Head of the Yamamura Noble Family | previous occupation = --- | team = --- | previous team = --- | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Married | relatives = Mitsuki Yamamura (wife) Sachi Yamamura (daughter) Kyashi Yamamura (daughter) Shinji Yamamura (brother) Asuza Yamamura (sister-in-law) Ritsuki Yamamura (cousin) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Tora Yamamura (山村虎, Yamamura Tora) is a fictional character of Bleach. He is the current male head of the Yamamura Royal Family, father of Sachi, Suki, and Kyashi Yamamura, and husband of Mitsuki Yamamura. He is also the brother of Shinji Yamamura, as well as brother-in-law of Asuza Yamamura. Personality Serene, dispassionate, and relatively calm, Tora has the mind of a perfectionist; he strives to reach his limits, hesitant of making mistakes in mostly anything. Unlike his wife Mitsuki, who is more easy-going and childish, he is more serious and strict, unwilling to accept what he considers offending and foolish behavior. He constantly pushes the idea of perfection onto his daughters, in order for them to set an example for future generations. Yet, at the same time, he simply wishes for them to do their best, as he stated to his wife: "Tell them what they do, and they'll surprise us with their ingenuity." Despite his seemingly harsh complexion he carries, Tora occassionally shows a kinder and understanding side to his person. During their training, he will sometimes speak in an encouraging manner, and help them in times of emotional support when needed. He is often tensed by both Mitsuki and his brother Shinji, but only responds with bouts of embarrassment and exasperation. Background Tora lived under the tutelage of his father and the encouraging care of his mother. Being part of an aristocratic family, he was heavily relied on by his father to be a promising successor to carry on the Yamamura name. However, unlike his son, he tended to use unorthodox fighting and training methods, often leading Tora into situations of embarrassment and stupor. Afterwards, he would be laughed at by his brother Shinji for his performance. Tora himself was disappointed in himself, and was nearly discouraged from his training. At one time, Shinji had just finished up training when he saw Tora in a mildly depressive state. When going over to chat with him, Tora initially showed resentment towards him, which eventually turned into a brief argument. Before it got out of hand, however, Shinji was able to persuade Tora that his inaction would not help him get stronger. He left Tora to think and consider. Sure enough, Shinji's words had hit the spot - the next day, and the days after, Tora put more effort and thinking into his father's tutelage, and soon, he was able to best the tests that were bestowed upon him. His strength, skill, and intelligence had finally and drastically increased over his brother's, and he was ultimately rewarded the title of Head of the Yamamura Family after his father's death. (In Progress) Synopsis *A Shadow And Its Companion: Kyashi vs Suki Ryūka Injiki Arc *Darkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura Jiriki Hongan Arc *Fury and Tragedy: The Unfinished Rivalry *The Superpowers Collide! Tora Yamamura vs Kaemon Kurosaki Powers & Abilities Tora's Stats Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the leader of the Yamamura Royal Family, Tora is one of the most powerful combatants of Soul Society. Capable of taking on three Captain-level opponents simultaneously (Sachi, Suki and Kyashi), and able to cut through powerful projectile attacksDarkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura, his skill of the sword is highly feared. With a precise strike, he is able to cut down his opponents quite easily. Few have lived to tell their story of their encounter. Flash Steps Master: Tora is highly experienced in the art of Flash Step, his skill allowing him to easily outmaneuver all three of his daughters. He was easily able to intercept a Shikai attack from Suki that was directed at Kyashi, even after she had used Flash Step to get close. A Shadow And Its Companion: Kyashi vs Suki (Page 5) Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years as both a teacher and a warrior, Tora is a very intelligent man, as commented vaguely on by Kyashi. A Shadow And Its Companion: Kyashi vs Suki (Page 5) He is flexible, capable of adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions according to the matter at hand. His skill at battle tactics is rivaled only by the former Captain-Commander Byakko Kirisake, often yielding successful results. This allows him to remain several steps ahead of both political and war opponents alike. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Tora possesses extremely powerful reiatsu, able to make usually cool-headed and Captain-level opponents such as Sachi and Kyashi sweat out of fear, albeit the first was simply pushed to eagerness to combat the man. With a simple glare, he can make slightly weaker opponents paralyze in their spots. When released to its full extent, Tora's spiritual pressure can be felt for miles, while still retaining its fearsome intent. Enhanced Strength: Despite his seemingly average figure, Tora has tremendous physical strength. Using only the hilt of his blade, he is able to counter and deliver devestating blows to a high-enduring Kyashi without much effort at all. With two blows, he was able to bring Sachi to her knees and draw internal blood. Enhanced Endurace: Tora is able to keep fighting for long periods of time without showing the slightest bit of exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: During an intense sparring session with Kyashi, Sachi, and Suki, he emerged without any sign of injury, other than a scratch to his forehead. Kidō Master: Tora has a vast knowledge of Kidō spells, able to use nearly all of them without an incantation or name, while retaining their full strength, whereas most require at least the name of the spell to be chanted, if not a full incantation. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Flashbacks of training sessions with his brother Shinji has shown Tora to be a master at hand-to-hand combat, up to the point where he can hold his own against sword users with his bare hands. He appears to be highly proficient in the art of kickboxing, which he commonly uses when he has to subdue an opponent with his bare hands. Even without his sword, this skill and his tremendous strength can make him a lethal combatant to fight. Zanpakutō Kunitsukami (国津神, "Earthly Deity"): His Zanpakutō, though primarily earth-based, is one of the most versatile in Soul Society. The blade itself does not change through transformation, retaining its shape as a slender katana with a unique hilt. Like Shinigami with vast spiritual reiatsu, Kunitsukami unconsciously leaks a steady stream of spiritual energy even in its Sealed state, signaling its immense power. A rare, but not non-existant trait is the high level of communication he has between himself and Kunitsukami, making it almost seem like he and his inner spirit are one in the same. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Royal Family